Dead Space 3
by Isaac McLean
Summary: Just what I think would happen in the upcoming game
1. Chapter 1

Note: Dead Space and all its Characters belong to Visceral Games

Doctor Mason glanced at his watch. The digital screen flashed twelve o'clock making the doctor mumble. Ever since that blasted Black marker had begun to flash, all the clocks seemed to stay at midnight. Shaking his head, the doctor raised his hand in front of the door panel and watched it swing open. Before him stood a rather thin patient wearing a straight jacket.

"Good morning Mr. McNeil, how are you today" the doctor greeted.

McNeil merely stared back and kept his mouth shut. Sighing the doctor pulled out a medical chart from his pocket.

"It says here you've been talking a lot about the marker lately" the doctor paused, "Why is that?"

McNeil suddenly smiled and began to laugh.

"You can't stop it, convergence is almost here," he laughed.

Doctor Mason pulled out a pen and began to take notes. McNeil seemed to notice and began to laugh harder.

"When they come, I hop they rip you to shreds, because if they don't, I will". McNeil cried.

"I see, so tell me Mr. McNeil, what is convergence".

AS McNeil opened his mouth to speak an alarm suddenly sounded.

"Their coming" he muttered.

Doctor Mason looked startled for a moment before pulling out his phone.

"George, what the hell is going on" He yelled.

"James, listen something's wrong with the marker. It's glowing bright red and causing the scientists to fall to their knees. I don't know what's…"

Suddenly George was cut of by a loud growl and the sound of tearing flesh.

"George. George come in. George can you read me" James yelled. As he yelled into his phone, the doctor failed to hear a soft click coming from McNeil's restraints. Picking up the doctor dropped pen he raised it up.

"Welcome the convergence doctor" he yelled before plunging the pen into the doctors skull.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Dead space still belongs to Visceral

Chapter 2

A sudden growl awoke Isaac Clarke from his sleep. The first thing he noticed was the cold metal floor beneath him, covered in blood.

"No" he muttered looking around. He was back on the sprawl.

His eyes glanced around wildly; looking for a weapon of any kind that would protect him from the dangerous monsters that he knew would be coming. His suspicion was realized when suddenly a large crowd of necromorphs began to advance toward him.

"Oh shit" he muttered still looking for a weapon.

A slasher seemed to hear the words of the engineer and turned towards him. With a loud growl, it dashed toward him. Finally Isaac found a pulse rifle lying a few feet in front of him. Jumping out of the way of the slasher, Isaac clicked of the safety and fired. The pulse round seemed to rip the slasher apart, splattering blood across the already soaked floor. The noise of the blast soon attracted the rest of the hoard as Isaac reloaded.

"Here we go again you bastards!" he yelled as he took aim.

As Isaac fired the pulse rifle, he failed to notice a slim blond figure advancing toward him, holding a needle. As the last of the beast's ell to the ground, Isaac turned just as the figure of Nicole stabbed him in the eye. As he cried out in pain, dropping to the floor, the figure raised the needle once more.

"Make, us, whole" it said, before bringing down the needle.

A sudden shaking awoke Isaac from his nightmare. Wildly, he pushed himself off the ground in a fighting stance.

"Woe, Isaac what's wrong?" asked Ellie Langford.

Isaac seemed to pause for a minute before rubbing his tired eyes.

"Nothing. Just a bad dream".

"Well no matter what it was, I've got good news" Ellie smiled.

As Isaacs face turned curious Ellie pointed out the window of their gunship.

"Earth" muttered Isaac.

The blue oceans of the planet below gave Isaac a sense of home and security. To him, it was finally over.

"Let's go" Isaac smiled.

Ellie obliged and began steering the ship toward the atmosphere. Suddenly a large screen showing a man with the symbol of Earthgov popped up in front of them.

"This is a restricted no fly zone" he commanded, "Leave at once or you will be shooting down".

"Things just don't seem to get easier do they?" Ellie sighed, "what should we do?".

"Were going in" grunted Isaac blasting on the throttle.

The man from Earthgov shook his head.

"For disobeying a direct order from the supervisor of Earth's atmospheric defense, you will be now shoot down".

As the screen disappeared a large hail of cannon fire came blasting toward the gunship.

"Here we go again" Isaac frowned.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Dead space belongs to Visceral. (And yes I know Weller's Dead. He's just an illusion to McNeil)Chapter 3

Isaac swerved the ship to the side, nearly avoiding the deadly blasts. A large government ship suddenly appeared in front of them surprising Isaac.

"Holy Shit" muttered Ellie and the ship-opened fire again.

"Hold on to something!" Isaac yelled as he plunged the ship down.

As they came under the belly of the ship, Isaac switched on the weapons system.

"Take this you Mother's," he yelled as he opened fire.

A long hail of bullets from the gunship ripped apart the Earthgov cruiser. Flames began to erupt around the ship as Isaac fired a salvo of rockets at its engines. The Earthgov man appeared on screen again, this time surrounded by flames and falling debris.

"Do you know what you've just done!" he yelled.

"Yeah", Isaac replied, "I just kicked your ass".

Isaac fired another salvo of rockets at the engines and watched them explode.

"Great shot" Ellie smiled.

Suddenly a blast of blue lights smashed right into the duo's gunship, destroying their direction and hull.

"Holy Shit" yelled Isaac as he tried to maneuver the destroyed vessel. The ship began to spin out of control and plunged down toward the planet below.

…..

Nathan McNeil crept silently threw the door of his cell. His doctor lay on the floor, a pen through his skull. The corridor outside was dark and quiet, save a small light that was beginning to dim. Slowly, Nathan walked away from his cell into the dark corridor. As he came closer to the dimming light, he could start to make out mangled and broken bodies scattered all over the floor. Each one seemed to have been torn apart from a powerful blade.

"I guess they were made whole" McNeil sighed.

Suddenly flashes of marker symbols appeared in his head, driving him to his knees.

"AAAAAAGGGGHH!" he yelled out in pain.

A large hand suddenly appeared on the screaming man's shoulders.

"Well McNeil, nice to see you're in one peace" smiled Gabriel Weller. The sergeant pulled his friend from the ground and embraced him.

"But, I thought you were on the sprawl with Lexine" scrambled Nathan.

"Long story, can't tell you all the details right now" Weller sighed. A large growl from down the corridor surprised the two men as the stood under the dimming light.

"Think you can fight with just one hand?" asked Gabe.

McNeil smiled and grabbed a loose pipe from the wall.

"Lets do it".


	4. Chapter 4

Note: Visceral's Game no mine. (Though some of the characters are)

Isaac Clarke opened his eyes and stared into darkness. His body screamed at him in pain and suffering. Isaac suddenly felt a cool liquid beginning to drip on his nose. Slowly raising his hand to his face, he could feel the dark thickness that was his blood.

"Shit" he murmured as he tried to push himself up.

As he raised himself up, he could see a small source of light, showing in the distance. Step by step, Isaac began to walk toward the light. His slow footsteps began to echo in the darkness around him as he walked. Isaac could now fell the split flesh on his arms and legs, as the blood from the wounds poured out. As Isaac reached the light a deep sense of hope engulfed him. He was safe.

"Isaac, come here," said a voice from the light.

Startled, Isaac stepped back for a moment, but never averted his gaze from the light.

"Who are you?" he yelled.

"You don't recognize my voice Isaac?" the voice asked.

As realization dawned on Isaac a dark silhouette appeared from the light and began to walk toward the awe struck engineer.

"Mom" he gasped.

As the figure slowly walked toward him he could now see that it was indeed Octavia Clarke, yet something was wrong. Isaac's mother was caked in blood and bile, and an evil smile crossed her lips.

"Now Isaac, why did you have to destroy Nicole? I was just starting to accept her to the family".

Octavia raised one of her hands, which appeared as a slasher's claw. Suddenly the evil grin that had spread on her face disappeared in a flash, and was replaced by a pleading woman.

"Isaac, help me" she pleaded.

Isaac began to advance toward his mother, when a group of necromorphs suddenly grabbed her from behind.

"Mom, no!"

"ISAAC!" Octavia screamed as she was dragged away.

"ISAAC!"

"Isaac, wake up".

Ellie's concerned voice awoke Isaac from the strange and foreboding nightmare and snapped him back to reality.

"Ellie?"

"Thank god your awake, come on the ship on fire" Ellie coughed.

Taking Ellie's hand Isaac rose from the ground, and the two began to leave their destroyed shuttle. As they stepped off, and strange sight appeared in front of them.

"Oh my God" Ellie gasped.

Before them stood a large Black Marker, twice as large than the one on the Sprawl.

"What are the fucking odds?" Ellie cried.

Suddenly a spark from Isaac's communicator snapped their vision away from the monstrous sight.

"Hello, can any body read me? My name is Lexine Weller. I need help".

Nathan McNeil and Gabe Weller slowly walked the halls of the facility with a look of familiarity on their faces.

"Dear god, It's just like the Ishimura" McNeil awed at the blood on the floor and the bodies scattered about.

"Trust me, it'll get worse" Weller sighed.

A sudden dash of movement caught McNeil's eyes, and he turned to face whatever it was.

"Oh Shit' he cried.

Before him stood a tall like figure with a slasher's claw, a lepers tall, as well a lurkers tentacles. Its face was covered in puke and acid and its teeth were sharp and deadly.

It gave a roar of challenge and raced toward the two companions.


End file.
